


Impulse > Reason - Chisato & Hina's Treason

by BadlyWrittenFluff



Series: Perfume & Platforms [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Chisato is losing the war, Dialogue too, Fluff, Invasion of Privacy, Letters, Multi, Pasupolyrevolution, Polyamory, she doesn't really mind though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadlyWrittenFluff/pseuds/BadlyWrittenFluff
Summary: Against her better judgement Hina pulls Chisato into another one of her naughty little schemes!This is a story about seduction,  nightmares,  anime and ultimately a story about how Shirasagi Chisato and Hikawa Hina ended up in the doghouse,  placed there by their three very pretty but also very mad girlfriends.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Wakamiya Eve, Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Perfume & Platforms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924855
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Those Girls (BadlyWrittenFluff's PasuPare Fanfiction)





	Impulse > Reason - Chisato & Hina's Treason

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, just letting you know there's no need to read the first part of this series, 'Glamour Girls' this is readable on it's own - but you can if you wanna see how these lovers came to be together! ♡

Chisato's voice of reason vs Hina's whims and impulses. 

It was a war that raged on since the beginning of their friendship, made worse by the beginning of their romance. Years and years had they battled and neither side had yet to come out victorious. 

Chisato takes a seat on the pastel stool next to her girlfriend her arms already crossed, glare of disapproval already present. Her nose flares. Her eyebrows furrow. 

Hina was being _bad_ again. 

Not in the super kinky nice way that Chisato liked either. 

Hina's eyes sparkle at her in that beautiful way that was half between 'I think the whole world of our time with each other.' and 'I think I wanna do something that's gonna piss you off.' 

She had never wavered under Chisato's stare when every other one of their girlfriends had. 

It was almost thrilling. Chisato had no control over Hina but still she tried to tame the lovely beast when she was doing dangerous things like, 'hopping down the escalator' in some competition nobody else was participating in or now, 'snooping through Aya's private belongings' when Aya had accidentally left them in a flustered rush once she remembered her day wasn't as free as Hina and Chisato's and she needed to be elsewhere pronto. 

She said all the things that were right. 

It was an invasion of privacy and they didn't want to do that to their precious Aya. 

They didn't want to have to deal with the repercussions either because if they made Aya upset and Eve found out why they'd have to endure her giving the most awful attempt at a silent treatment ever. 

Since Aya and Chisato had their 'disagreements' occasionally and Chisato always ended up seeming like the bad guy due to Aya's tendency to burst into tears, Chisato had experienced that one more than once and it wasn't pleasant...especially when she had to pretend she didn't hear Eve slipping up and greeting her happily everytime she entered the room. 

Hina's arguments weren't exactly up to par starting along the lines of 'But' and ending with 'I really want to!'

Chisato understood her interest. 

Aya's micro journal all signature pink except for a golden inlay that said 'Treasures' was something the singer had been carrying around for the last month but recently she hadn't been writing in it, just keeping it everywhere she went pressed close to her chest. 

It was definitely something sentimental, Chisato could understand that much. It's why nobody ever asked about it. Sometimes people did things that made their secrets visible but unknowable. There was something there but... nobody asked of it. Not even Hina. 

Not until now. 

In the end, Hina wins this round by promising one thing:

She'd tell Aya about her transgressions herself. 

A brave statement, one Chisato believed. 

After all, she couldn't exactly stop Hina could she? And If there would be no lies about this misbehavior than perhaps she should just let the cards fall where they may. 

All in all Aya WOULD be bothered by it but she would forgive Hina sooner than later. 

This wouldn't be nearly as bad as the time Hina accidentally called Aya 'fat.' (She said 'thicker' than some variety of hearty noodles but that didn't really go over well despite the fact that she said it was boppin'. Apparently a naturally growing body wasn't in their idol image and therefore very upsetting to their pink-haired cutie.)

Chisato is almost out of the door, reluctantly having gone there saying she'd catch up with Sayo _... again_ since they'd come to see her anyway or make them something nice to eat. 

They didn't really get to stay at their homes often anymore. They were a merry band of lesbian travellers nowadays since their decision to stay with Pasupare after highschool. They'd seen so much of Japan and their plans to go overseas was in its first steps. They were trying to gain an even bigger fandom in the states and the end goal would be to have a sold out show in a big city there. 

It was new catering to a different audience while keeping your biggest and main one content. 

A thrilling challenge. 

"Ooo! The first page is about you Chisato!" Hina called out stopping Chisato in her tracks. 

"It is?" She asked, her heart drumming when she recognized how special that was. To be spoke of first, in a book labeled something so sweet. 

"Mhmm. Wanna see?" Hina looks back at her a mischievous smirk on her face. "It looks like she put a lot of effort into it. It's even written in dark gold ink!"

"Hina... you're….you're truly impossible."

"Hey, it's not my fault Aya wrote it! And that you wanna see it!" Hina teased, their eye contact deepening, tense, borderline twitching on the blonde's side and playful on Hina's. 

Hina knew exactly what was happening in her head, Chisato's curiousity was running rampant despite herself. 

"Fine." Chisato submits. 

Hina won. 

This time. 

And it's not like she really put up that much of a fight. Not _really_. If she had, she would have definitely won. 

"Forgive me Aya" she says to herself before repositioning herself next to Hina. 

Hina snuggles into her like they were settling down for a nice afternoon read. 

In a way, maybe they were. 

* * *

'The day I fell in love with Chisato-chan.'

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

I should have never trusted Hina :( but then again, I'm sort of glad I let her convince me to do the ridiculous thing I did that one October day. I was sent off to use my 'womanly advances' on you and get you to cave and let us go to a rebellious upper classmen's senior bash. There was rumours there'd be alcohol and you were being super cute and protective over all of us ♡ but I wanted to spend time with my new girlfriend doing something cool! So I attempted to learn how to flirt my way to a yes! 

The art of seduction in three easy steps ☆☆☆

☆Buy a cheap devil outfit from the first costume shop you can find - combine it with a clumsy high schooler's ability to walk in stilettos and their inability to be confident when it actually counts

☆ Pick up lines from an online search probably written by a twelve year old but still better than anything I could have come up with :(

☆ A lot of bending over. So. Much. Bending. Oh! And giggling :) 

Safe to say... none of this worked. I fell over twice and you were very confused and ended up thinking I was trying to come on to you because I was so nervous I never even mentioned the party and just complimented your legs a lot. D: 

You assumed you were taking care of me when you asked if I were wanting to take our relationship to the next level. I was so surprised, honestly, but i was also so excited I forgot all about the plan and what I was meant to be doing because I REALLY wanted to go to THAT LEVEL with you Chisato-chan, so we spent the night very preoccupied with one another. 

When we woke up tangled in each other I remembered to mention the bash and you simply giggled and said 'not a chance' and I think the giggling worked much better on you because I instantly fell so deep and I've never stopped loving you since. 

I also told you about the plan and you didn't stop laughing under your breath for days despite the fact that you're meant to be the professional one :( as if Hina wasn't already doing enough of that!! :/ 

* * *

"Wait, so this is saying I helped you get laid!" Hina exclaimed, amused. "Well you're welcome Chisato-chan!"

"Yes... " Chisato sighs deeply. "It appears so."

"Although looking back the devil costume was a bad call, you're clearly more into s-"

"That's enough now darling." Chisato interrupts, flushing. 

"Just saying, I think I deserve a reward for that!" Hina boasted living the moment up. 

"And what kind of reward would you like?" Chisato's coy tone cuts through Hina's laughter and her eyebrows instantly perk up at the sound of it. 

"Whoa. Well-"

"Ah, shall we get to the next page now? It appears to be Eve's." Chisato pretends to get sidetracked. 

"Ughhh Chisato-chan, no faiiiir."

"Hmm?" Chisato eyes her with feigned innocence. Hina doesn't go down without a fight however and she swoops in for the kiss. 

Call Chisato a quitter but she immediately moves her hand from the page to let them roam through Hina's hair and pull her near in one swift movement. It wasn't like she really had much to lose by kissing her lover anyway. Just a little bit of her pride. Nothing more. 

They only cease the moment when their so called 'reading session' nearly becomes their _makeout_ _se_ _ssion_.

Hina makes sure to run her knuckles down Chisato's cheek, the back of her fingers grazing her skin in an infuriatingly alluring manner when she moves away leaving Chisato distracted enough that she has to ask Hina to repeat the beginning of Eve's story after she snaps out of her dumbfounded daze. 

* * *

'The day I fell in love with Eve-chan.'

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

When you're determined, Evie, there's always a powerful and inspiring energy that you bring! I admire you so much because of it! But my brain decided to twist that one night into a terrifying thing that I'll probably never forget! There you were in my dream, a beautiful warrior with a sword wielded in both your hands.…but you weren't courageous nor brave. You had an unwavering frown on your face, I'd never seen you look so cruel before this and you targeted your weapon at people who couldn't defend theirselves. The unfeeling look as you swung the weapon down was scathing. It always flashed away before I could see anything gruesome, remnants of faded screams the only thing left but it was already horrifying enough.

All my dream self could think was 'this makes no sense!' as each scene played. 

Then I woke up a shaking mess and saw you sleeping peacefully beside me arms wrapped around Hina tightly as you rested. 

I knew you could never hurt anyone but the nightmare still really got to me so I went to our hotel room's kitchen to get water climbing over multiple bodies to get there. It woke some of you up I guess and I swore I heard some rock paper scissors happening but above it all I heard you tell them they were being **ridiculous** and declare that you were going to see if I were ok. 

You comforted me that night the dim kitchen light only slightly illuminating your soft, concerned face. There was a fire in your eyes though. I knew you'd do anything to make me feel better. Though the vision of you as an antagonist in a film will always creep into my subconscious sometimes, this image of you - caressing my messy bed hair and trying to figure out ways to chase that scary version of yourself into another dimension where it could never bother me again... it always replaces it and I'm left warm and emotional rather than scared. It was the moment I fell for you, after all! 

* * *

"I remember that!" Hina exclaimed with bright eyes like she'd been present in the scene. And in a way, she had. 

"You remember Eve comforting Aya in the middle of the night?" Chisato asks with a teasing lilt in her voice. 

"No, I remember starting the rock paper scissors game with Maya!!" 

"You did all this but couldn't go see what was wrong?" Chisato reprimands, much like Eve did back then but probably a tad lighter. 

"I did it the last time she was sad, I wanted to give someone else a chance!" Hina says in a way where Chisato is unsure whether she's actually serious or joking. "Looks like it was a good thing I did!"

"And where was I during all this?"

"Snoring probably!" Hina announces loudly. "Your snoring is always so cute too."

"I... don't know about that." Chisato reddens looking everywhere but her girlfriend. Just as she was about to call attention to Maya's page Hina makes an embarassing offer. 

"Well I can film you next time and show you - oh and everyone else too. They'd want to see how adorable our Chisato-chan is as well."

"You know, you're very creepy sometimes darling." Chisato comments. 

"Maya said that too once!" Hina laughs. "Which is funny considering she has that huge fanart collection of all of us in different pairs on her laptop. You know, the Chisato and Maya folder is pretty big and I think she even drew some herself-"

"Yes, well let's see how Aya fell for Maya then?' Chisato suggests, fighting the smile that wanted to appear with every inch of her self-control. "We are not meant to be doing this after all."

"Got it! We'll be quick and stealthy." Hina agrees. 

Considering they were constantly getting distracted by memories or each other that was unlikely but Chisato doesn't mention it, her turn to read. 

* * *

'The day I fell in love with Maya-chan.'

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

On your journey of making sure all your girlfriends had 'good taste' by becoming !!big anime nerds!! you first tried to pull me into your favorite show and I tried so hard to get it but really the best part about the day was you really wanting to drive your point home so you wore anime-themed undies! You looked so nice I kind of couldn't focus on anything but you! ♡

Your third error (after not just immediately showing me the good stuff: idol anime!! ☆ and also being a huge tease!!) was the episode you chose. 

You made an excited gasp at one point and didn't look away from the screen once. I really wanted to understand why you'd gotten so excited that the heros got beat up and you told me it's because your favorite character made their first appearance here and went on to explain how she reminded you of me. 

I was a little bummed the obvious **VILLIAN** reminded you of me, she didn't look anything like me and was very cruel (plus she didn't even get to do anything cool, her friend did all the winning!) so I was quiet for the rest of the episode. You noticed I stopped asking questions midway through and asked me why when it ended. 

You then explained all the real reasons the character made you think of me.…and they were all really nice. Apparently she would become a good guy two seasons later after a lot of development and while she was a little all over the place and silly she was a big fan favorite. Everyone saw her determination, kindness, and she was officially awarded the title of cutest and best 'waifu' in the cast. 

It turned out your third error was MY big error all along D: - you were _hurt_ that I would EVER think you thought bad things about me. I was surprised and apologized A LOT and of course we made up but as we took an evening nap, the next episode playing somewhere in the background while we gravitated towards each other and cuddled - I felt a strong wave of emotion hit me thinking about that. 

Here I was - fortunate enough to have a really beautiful girlfriend in ♡ adorkable ♡ undies who really wanted to wrap me into their interests and only saw the best in me, better than I saw in myself - who even still wrapped me up in their arms protectively after I messed up. I knew I loved you _so_ much in that moment. Of course when I went to tell you, you were already asleep so I saved it until we both got some rest, but the words 'I love her' repeated excessively in my until I drifted away. 

* * *

For once Hina didn't have a smart comment after a passage placing a curled finger to her lip. 

"Hmmmm.... this makes me wanna cuddle too! Can we cuddle Chisato-chan?"

"That's an excellent idea." Chisato obliged.

She was forever touch starved when it came to Hina. It's like she could spend days just kissing her and she still wouldn't have enough. 

Granted they'd never have the time for that and it was an incredibly needy notion that she'd never admit to on her end but it still her truth. 

"Take the book, we haven't read yours yet." She reminded Hina before sliding into her girlfriend's bed. The sheets were clean and untouched since Hina ~~intruded~~ stayed over one of her girlfriend's houses every night _nevermind_ calling beforehand. She didn't see the point of sleeping alone when she had four girlfriends and well, it was a fair point. 

If they weren't constantly traveling there was no doubt in Chisato's mind they all would have bought a big house together and settled down. Or was that simply the fantasy? Their life now was a wonderful reality irregardless! 

"What's wrong Hina-chan?" She asks. 

Hina had burrowed herself close against Chisato's side, easing herself down to rest on Chisato's shoulder. Normally she'd insist on doing the holding but she had a book to read. That book however was being held just out of Chisato's range and Hina just stared at it silently having already flipped the page. 

From what Chisato could see there was... not many words there at all. 

"Nothing's wrong!" Hina perks up and she trails her fingers across those words for a second before bringing it up to them both. 

No, not words. Shapes. 

There were just tiny, fit on the line and scarily identical hearts dotted along the paper. There was nothing else there. 

"I... " Chisato was at a loss for words. "You're OK with this?" She scans over Hina's face worried about if she were dissapointed, unsure what the hearts even meant herself. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hina asked looking back at the book like she'd missed a grave offense. She keeps smiling though, not finding any and soon exclaims "This is great!"

"It is? But... she didn't explain when she fell for you like she did for us all? Were you not hoping for more than hearts?"

"She can't!" Hina says. 

Without a further explanation Chisato jumps to conclusions. "Wait, I know my Aya-chan. What do you mean by she can't? Because I know she loves you. I see that clearly."

"Oh I know!" Hina agrees with a wave of her hand. "I mean, she can't explain when she did probably. Thinking about it... I can't explain when I knew I was in love with Aya either. Maybe it's always been there? Or it just happened without us noticing? Either way - this is... " Hina looks at the hearts once more trailing off with her smile only deepening. 

"I suppose that makes sense. You two have always had a strange... " Chisato takes time to reconsider her words. "An interesting relationship. A wavelength that I noticed but couldn't quite put a name on. It's different than anything I've heard or seen of before."

"You think?" Hina asks looking at Chisato. "I do too. It's neat you see it though! Me and Aya are like -"

Hina goes on to say a ton of words that don't make sense. 

Chisato's curiousity causes her to lose track somewhere between a 'whoosh' and the classic 'boppin!'

"Hey Hina-chan?" She asks unsure whether she actually cuts her off or not the words slipping from her mouth simultaneously as she slid back into the world where Hina is rambling enthusiastically about Aya and her. 

"Yeah?" 

"When was it that... you fell for me?" She asks more shy than she ever usually was. It's not that she thought she was being presumptive... they'd said those three words to each other maybe five thousand times now in the quieter moments between them. 

It would just be different hearing a story in person than it would through words. 

Luckily Hina was very short and direct with her answer not hesitating or having to think. "It was when you, me and sis hung out!!"

Chisato holds back pointing out that this has happened many times now since you don't date Hina and not have at least _some_ sort of relationship with Sayo. It just didn't happen, Hina loved her sister far too much for that. 

"The time at the parade display?" She asks, knowingly. 

Hina nods. "Mhmm! That was one of the best days ever! I honestly thought you two hated each other before that!"

While that was never the case Chisato would be a liar if she said her and Sayo had always been your standard peers. There was... a dynamic there that was different than ones she had with others. 

It probably didn't get better when Sayo learned she'd pulled her little sister into a most foreign concept; polyamory, (although it was a joint effort between her and Aya really.)

Eventually they were able to ease the strain and get along, even have fun together which pleased Hina a lot. That night Hina had given Chisato a look Chisato didn't understand but... now she did and the feeling it brought her may have been a year or so late but it felt just as good now as it would have back then. 

"It was nice." Chisato agreed. "I didn't take Sayo to give into peer pressure so easily but seeing her on that float was lovely. She even striked a pose that could rival one of Aya's."

"I know right! So Chisato-chan, when did you fall for me?"

There's no shyness in Hina's voice when she asks and it takes Chisato off her guard.

She considers spinning the subject, maybe mentioning how interesting it is that people in relationships can both fall at different moments and fall at once and if some of the other couples within their group would be willing to share their moments, maybe some other psychological fillers to go along with that.

But Hina did answer and it was only fair she answered back. 

"Would it... be inappropriate to say that night after the staff meeting in Kyoto?" Chisato doesn't meet her girlfriend's eye. Her lust and love for Hina was brutal when placed together - she definitely had each without the other but together... there was nothing that made her more wild. 

"With the tower?"

"Yes, that."

Hina guffaws out loud. "Yup, definitely inappropriate! But I get it. That was hot!!" 

"….Indeed." Chisato sighs, half regretting her admission and half reliving the memory in want. 

She knew if she met Hina's gaze now after mentioning that their reading time would officially be done with. 

Good thing there were no more girlfriends to read through since Hina sits up, tilts Chisato's face to her, and for the love of all things holy licks her lips as invitation. 

Chisato carefully takes Aya's precious journal out of her hand and places it on the end table before devouring Hina reminiscent of the way she once did that lovely night in Kyoto. 

It was enough to make her fall in love with Hina all over again too. 

* * *

As expected, Hina ended up in big trouble with Chisato right beside her. 

Chisato, again, didn't think Hina was a liar or anything of the sort but she wouldn't have blamed Hina if she hesitated at least a little before she came clean. 

She actually tries to cover for Chisato which, was very sweet but aside from the guilt that would eat Chisato up she just couldn't let Hina face the 'brunt' of Eve's 'not mad just dissapointed' stare by herself and especially wouldn't allow Hina to sleep alone. 

So yes, the doghouse was their new reading spot but at least it was a doghouse together... and with Leon too since they went to Chisato's house for the few days they had left off work and that dog just **refused** to understand what the glamorous and expensive pet bed on the floor was there for!! 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been at war with this story for months and much like Chisato I was losing the battle but hey - here it is and thank YOU so much for reading it!!


End file.
